


The trails of being an Au'ra

by DarkerThanGrey



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aymeric? Byemeric., Dragonsong needs to leave. Estinien getcho ass back here, Estinien is bestinien, Fluff, Not really he's a pretty cool elf dude as well, THE VAULT KILLED ME SO NOW I LIVE IN FLUFF, YEAH FLUFF IS GREAT I DONT HAVE AN ANGST FIC IN THE WORKS NO NOT AT ALL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerThanGrey/pseuds/DarkerThanGrey
Summary: Female Au'ra are short lil' beans, and that causes problems.Or, cute drabbles with our tall elf boys in where being short, having a tail, scales and horns causes cuter situations.





	The trails of being an Au'ra

It would have been cute were it not so pathetic. You were just too short to do it. Females of your race had always been small, even shorter than most miqo'te women. But you? You were positively tiny. You were Alphinaud's height. You, warrior of light, a woman almost double his age, was Alphinaud's height. Spears had to be custom made to not get caught on the ground. You wore armor with the sizes of children. Now here you were. At waist height with the man of your dreams. The man who was currently grinning down at you in amusement.

"My dear, we seem to have run into a problem."

You scowled, and his grin only grew wider. Haurchefant was of average height for a man of his race, and it usually wouldn't have been a problem in Ishgard. Inter-racial relationships were a taboo within the Holy See. Yet, he didn't care. You were an adventurer that hadn't cared for Ishgard's past deeds. You had simply done that which was right.

And this led back into the current problem. What is right in this situation? It seemed to hit him at the same time it hit you. Reaching up, you wrapped your arms around his neck as he reached down is grasp the bottoms of your thighs. Winding your legs around his waist, he lifted you up until your faces were at the same level. With a final wink, his eyes fluttered shut as he leaned inwards, capturing your lips in a soft kiss. He smiled into the kiss, relishing in the moment. You tilted your head slightly, attempting to get a better angle. And that's when another problem arose. Your horns bumped into the side of his face, causing him to recoil and consequently cause the both of you to topple backwards into the snow below.

You stared at each other for what seemed like years, before erupting into giggles totally inappropriate for your ages. You gaze down at him, straddling his waist, cursing and praising whatever deity had led you to this moment. Face tinted red, you realized what this might look like to an onlooker, yet you still stayed atop him.

"Dearest, if you had wished wished to mount me, you need only have asked." He smirked once more, and you could could most likely fry an egg on your cheekbones now. Scrambling to get off of him, you flopped to the side, laying in the snow next to him. You had begun to at least dress for the weather, but nothing you had could keep out snow like the chain mail Haurchefant was garbed in. Shivering, you looked away. You could feel his eyes trained on you. Pure blue orbs that captured your gaze every time they lit up. It mattered not if you looked a child compared to him. He loved you the same either way.


End file.
